


Amends

by La_Temperanza



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, M/M, Moresomes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/pseuds/La_Temperanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The knights like to tease Merlin. In more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amends

"Psst, Merlin!"

Merlin groaned, turning over on his side in an attempt to get comfortable enough to sleep. It was nigh impossible though; his entire body was stiff and sore from riding all day, his threadbare blanket offered little protection against the cold, hard ground, and his stomach growled hungrily from his serving of dinner being "accidentally" eaten yet again. So while he was still awake at the moment, he planned on ignoring the familiar voices that called his name.

The voices had other ideas. "Come on Merlin," one of them said, followed by a yank on his blanket. "Time to wake up."

"...Can't you leave me alone for a bit?" Merlin grumbled, sitting up to face four solemn looking Knights of Camelot. Well, three solemn looking knights and Gwaine, who was grinning like a madman. "First you steal my dinner, now you're trying to steal my blanket too?"

"Yeah, about that..." Elyan started, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"We wanted to apologize," Leon said, always the more serious and straight-forward of the group. "Knights of Camelot should not act in such a manner."

"Even if it was really good stew," Percy added, beaming brightly.

Merlin blinked. "...Apology accepted, I'd guess. I just don't know why this couldn't have waited until morning though."

"Because we wanted to do this while Arthur was sleeping," Gwaine explained, his grin growing wider and looking feral in the light of the dying campfire. "I have a feeling his royal highness wouldn't approve on how we plan to make it up to you."

Merlin swallowed deeply, a shiver running up his spine.

*

"You know, Merlin," Arthur said the next morning as they rode on to their next destination, "I can't help but notice that the knights tease you as much as I do, but you never call them idiotic names like 'clotpole' or 'dollophead'. Care to share why?"

Memories from the previous night flashed in the front of Merlin's eyes. Leon, his smile soft and reassuring, carefully stripping Merlin of his tunic and breeches. Elyan, his firm hands strengthened from blacksmithing, massaging Merlin's aching muscles until Merlin was left pliant and satisfied. Gwaine, his stubble scratching the inside of Merlin's thigh, swirling his tongue around Merlin's leaking cock in such a way that made Merlin whine uncontrollably. Percival, two of his massive fingers slick with oil, pressing against Merlin's prostate so hard Merlin thought he would never stop coming.

All four of them, with their murmurs of praise and wonder, kissing Merlin all over as he shuddered back down from his orgasm.

A quiet snigger from behind him (probably Gwaine) interrupted Merlin's thoughts, and he blushed all the way to the tips of his ears as he shrugged weakly. "No reason."


End file.
